


Bloody Mouth

by RZZMG



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Blood Magic, Co-workers, Curse Breaking, Explicit Language, F/M, First Kiss, Sexual Tension, Sexy!Bill, SmartMouthed!Lavender, Talking Too Much, Werewolf Mates, Wolf ABO Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RZZMG/pseuds/RZZMG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to kiss that smart, non-stop mouth of hers before the day was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling retains the ownership of all characters and settings borrowed from the Harry Potter series of books.
> 
> Timeline & Details: Opening timeline is 2006.
> 
> Author's notes: Bill’s divorced (Fleur has had enough of his wolfy side), Lavender’s single. Both have wolfish tendencies as a result of surviving an attack by Fenrir Greyback.
> 
> Worked from Prompt #Y6 -- gjeangirl, this is in thanks for all the help you’ve given me over the last year. Truly couldn’t have done it without you, and am VERY grateful for your help! Dedicated to you!!!
> 
> Thank you to awesome Mod, knowmefirst, for prompting us all with this lovely fest! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Bill!

* * *

 

Godric’s bane, how had his little brother put up with it?

Sure, Lavender Brown had a figure that could make a man fall to his knees in worship, and her long, wavy hair was that lovely shade of honey-blonde that looked fantastic swaying back and forth during sex, and she had a mouth you’d love to shove your cock in and fuck all day long, and her scent… Merlin, her scent! 

Still, she never shut up!

And she was a vicious harpy to boot. The beast raging inside her was always rearing for a fight, taking the smallest comment as insult. Honestly, she reminded Bill too much of his ex-wife.

“I wasn’t even supposed to be assigned this job,” she ranted on, trying another spell at the ancient temple’s stone door, “but that fidiot Percy had to go and feck up this week’s schedule, and then your bastard youngest brother refused to come back early from his honeymoon to do his damned job, so here I am, stuck guarding some sexy-arsed Curse-Breaker at a godforsaken Nepalese shrine in the middle of a fucking snowstorm!” Her brown Auror’s cloak swirled behind her in a dramatic flair as she turned on him and growled, “I swear, you bunch of inbred weasels are the bane of my existence!”

Bill didn’t deign to respond to that, but did note she’d admitted to being aroused by him.

About bloody time.

He nodded at the door. “I think I figured it out.” Having spent the last hour non-verbally casting analytical spells in secret after each one of Lavender’s attack spells, he’d worked out the answer. “Stand back, will you?”

He cut his hand and ran the blood over the door. It opened.

“Blood wards?” Lavender gaped at him. “Circe’s forked tongue, now the magic will target _you_ if there are any traps inside! You should have used _my_ blood! I’m the dispensable one here!”

Her hand went to the scars at her throat, rubbing over them.

Ah. Well, that explained the hostility…and the choice of career.

He turned to her and slowly began licking the blood of his wound. Her bright gold eyes, her inner wolf, tracked his tongue and she wet her own lips in response.

“But putting my mate in danger wouldn’t be very Alpha of me, would it?” he asked.

“M-Mate?” Lavender stared up at him in dawning understanding and her mouth dropped open.

Reaching out, Bill fisted a hunk of that thick, sexy hair of hers and pulled her into him. “Yes, Lavender, and when we finish here, I’m going to take you home and show you exactly why I asked Percy to change the schedule and Ron to stay gone.” He leaned his mouth towards her ear. “Mate.”

Lowering her eyes in submission, Bill felt all the fight go out of her. She wrapped herself in his arms and for the first time in a very long time, she smiled.

...And _finally_ , she was all out of words!

_**~FIN~** _

 


End file.
